


Alors poupée, on s’attache ?

by malurette



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Power Play, Tentacles, Whipping
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au détour d'un couloir de Hueco Mundo, qui sait quelles rencontres on peut faire, et quelles affinités en naîtront ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alors poupée, on s’attache ?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bande de brutes !](https://archiveofourown.org/works/328682) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Alors poupée, on s’attache ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Luppi Antenor x Cirucci Thunderwitch  
>  **Genre :** jeux de domination  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Thème :** « Bleach, Luppi/Cirucci, bondage » pour le Grand Kink Mème Anonyme Multifandom en Français (LJ)  
>  **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Avertissement :** léger dub-con  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~700

Luppi explore les couloirs extérieurs de Las Noches, jaugeant les Arrancar inférieurs qui les peuplent. De tous ceux qu’il a croisés jusqu’ici, une seule a retenu son attention.

« Tu es une bien jolie fille, toi. Dommage que tu aies un sale caractère. »  
« Sale caractère toi-même, morpion. Qu’est-ce que tu viens faire par ici, d’abord ? »  
« Ton fouet m’intéresse. »  
« Vraiment ? »  
« J’ai envie de t’attacher avec. »  
« Personne ne m’attache, surtout avec ma propre arme. »  
« D’aww. Et si je te laisse t’en servir pour m’attacher moi tu veux bien qu’on parte de là pour tester... autre chose peut-être ? »

Cirucci fait la moue.  
« Ça ne serait pas marrant. Un gringalet comme toi ne m’intéresse pas franchement pour ça. »

Luppi sourit largement et lance sa liberación.  
« Tu sais ce qu’il te dit, le gringalet ? »

Les tentacules se déploient et se saisissent de Cirucci.

« Hey ! Doucement où tu mets ces trucs ! »  
« Du calme, poupée. Tu vas voir, tu vas aimer. Garanti satisfait ou remboursé. »  
« Non. Le bondage passe encore, mais je n’ai pas dit d’accord pour des tentacules. Fourre ces trucs où il ne faut pas et je me rembourserai sur une partie que tu ne vas pas apprécier du tout. »  
« J’attends de voir ça avec impatience ! »  
« Espèce de..! »

À Cirucci qui rage et se débat sous ses tentacules, Luppi sourit encore plus largement, cette fois avec moins de cruauté et un plaisir plus sincère.  
« Alors, tu reconnais la taille du gringalet ? »

Dans d’autres circonstances, peut-être. Genre, s’il avait demandé avant. Furibarde, elle refuse d’admettre que oui, il a peut-être bien de quoi l’intéresser, finalement.

« Oh, allez, fais pas cette tête. Et si je te promets qu’ensuite ça sera ton tour de m’attacher ?  
\- Tu ne devrais pas faire de promesse pareille.  
\- Quoi, tu as peur que je ne les tienne pas ? ou que tu ne sois pas à la hauteur de me les faire tenir ? Mais ne t’inquiète pas, poupée, quoi qu’il arrive je sais que tu ne me décevras pas. »

Les tentacules glissent et se resserrent autour de Cirucci, serpentant sur son corps là où il faut. Sans la pénétrer Luppi lui donne un aperçu des stimulations qu’il peut lui procurer juste en la touchant.

Et puisqu’on dit que ce n’est pas une question de taille mais de technique... gringalet ou pas, il va lui prouver qu’il vaut le coup.

Luppi jouit d’un contrôle parfait de ses tentacules. Il sait les diriger avec toute la précision voulue, et ressent également tout ce qu’il a besoin de savoir par eux. Et la manière dont sa proie se débat encore contre eux ne trompe pas : elle fait cela pour éprouver les sensations qu’ils peuvent lui donner, par pour chercher à s’en défaire. Oh oui, il sait ce qu’il fait ; en restreignant ses mouvements, il lui permet de ressentir plus intensément ses membres immobilisés et de se concentrer sur le moindre glissement d’une peau contre l’autre, et la résistance de la chair.  
Dans une situation pareille, le contact de chacun des tentacules devient important, pas juste celui qui flirte avec son intimité. C’est toutes les possibilités de Trepadora, sans exception, qu’il la caresse et la fait profiter de la découverte de son corps.

Très vite, la donzelle tremble de tous ses membres entre les tentacules de Luppi, accompagnant leurs pulsations. Elle est prête à demander grâce, mais il fait durer le plaisir encore et encore, jouant à la garder sur le fil le plus longtemps possible.

Quand il est certain qu’elle est vraiment arrivée au bout de tout le plaisir qu’il pouvait lui donner, il la relâche avec une infinie lenteur. Elle reste encore toute pantelante dans son étreinte et il lui faut du temps pour se ressaisir.

D’autant que Luppi espère bien que le jeu ne s’arrêtera pas là. Quand Cirucci se tient de nouveau d’aplomb, il lui lance avec un grand sourire

« Alors, maintenant, tu la prends, cette revanche à coups de fouet ? Viens, je t’attends ! »


End file.
